18 maja 1997
TVP 1 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie: Czechy 7.15 Notowania 7.40 Dom 8.05 Poranek filmowy 8.35 Otwórz drzwi: Urodziny dziadka - film prod. nowozelandzkiej 8.40 Teleranek 9.05 "Droga do Avonlea" - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10.00 W Starym Kinie "Podróż do Tomahawk"- komediowy western prod. USA (1950) 11.40 "Spotkania z Janem Pawłem II": Kościół a świat współczesny 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja modlitwy Ojca Świętego 12.20 Ludzki świat 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Zwierzęta świata: "Goryle górskie: zniszczone królestwo" - film dok. prod. ang. (z teletekstem) 14.15 Seriale wszech czasów: "Waszyngton za zamkniętymi drzwiami" (8/12) - serial prod. USA 15.10 Wiolinem i basem - magazyn muzyczny 15.40 Bliskie spotkania 16.10 Cannes '97 16.35 Z kamerą wśrod zwierząt: Zoo w Denver USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Śmiechu warte 17.50 "Dziennik Telewizyjny" - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.10 "Dr Quinn" (125) - serial prod. USA (z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Savannah" (18/35) - serial prod. USA 20.50 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Kobieta z przeszłością (070055580 - głosy na tak, 070055590 - głosy na nie) 21.30 Sportowa niedziela + relacja ME triathlon 22.35 Polska w Europie 23.05 Zobaczyć trupa - reportaż 23.35 "Mystery Train" - film fab prod USA (1989) 1.20 Recital Adama Makowicza 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Film dla niesłyszących: "Savannah" (18/35) - serial prod USA 8.20 Słowo na niedzlelę (dla niesłyszących) 8.25 Niezbędnik 2 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 Stanisław Mikołajczyk - realista i marzyciel 10.00 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Trembeckie, Sobieskie 10.15 Teatr dla dzieci: "Skarb szeryfa" (premiera) 11.00 Spotkanie Wschodu z Zachodem (2): Peter Ustinov w Tajlandii - film dok. prod ang 11.50 Studio sport: Motocyklowe MŚ (Grand Prix Włoch) 12.05 Świat się śmieje: "Henryku do dzieła" - komedia prod angielskiej (1968) 13.35 Studio sport: Motocyklowe MŚ (Grand Prix Włoch) 13.50 XIV Łodzkie Spotkania Baletowe 14.10 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.35 Studio sport: Motocyklowe MŚ (cd) 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Ulica Sezamkowa 16.00 Szansa na sukces: Zbigniew Wodecki, Zdzisława Sośnicka, Wojciech Malajkat 17.05 "Beverly Hills 90210" (77) - serial prod. USA 17.50 Halo Dwójka 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 7 dni świat 19.35 Dlaczego to my? 20.00 Referendum konstytucyjne - audycja prezydenta RP 20.30 Publicystyka kulturalna 20.50 Nike - nagroda literacka '97 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Niezbędnik 2 21.35 Rozwiązanie konkursu audiotele 21.45 "Rio Diablo" - western prod. USA (1993) 23.20 "Głośna samotność - Pogodzić się ze światem" - monodram na podst. ostatnich utworów Edwarda Stachury 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Optimus Sport telegram 0.15 Stare Dobre Małżeństwo: "Nie brookliński most" - koncert 0.55 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 8.30 Fakty 9.00 Koncert życzeń 9.30 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial dla dzieci 9.40 Animaniacy - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Rytmy przygody - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Klasyk... 11.15 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Weekend z Piątką 13.15 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.30 Sport 14.15 Znajomi z zoo - serial dokumentalny 15.10 Mistrzostwa Europy w triathlonie 15.40 Świat przyrody - angielski serial przyrodniczy 16.30 Lista przebojów 17.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial kukiełkowy prod kanad. 17.30 Coll-tura 18.05 Twoja Piątka 18.10 Fakty 18.35 Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy prod. USA 19.15 Kot rozrabiaka - serial anim. 19.30 Świat ogrodów - serial dok. prod. ang. 20.00 Słynna restauracja - komedia prod. fr. 21.30 Rzemiosło czy sztuka? 21.45 Przepytywanka 22.15 3, 2, 1... start! 22.45 Gonzalo Rubaleaba - koncert 23.15 Himalajscy zbieracze miodu - film dok. 23.45 Śmiertelne pożądanie - film sensac. Polsat 6.30 Disco Polo Live 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn programów religijnych 8.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8.30 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 9.00 Klip Klaps - najmłodsza lIsta przebojów 9.30 Jogi w kosmosie (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Pomoc domowa (70) - serial komediowy 11.30 Łowca przygód (12) - amerykański serial szpiegowsko-przygodowy 12.30 Gunsmoke. Do ostatniego człowleka - film fab. prod. USA (1991 r., 89 min) 14.15 Potężna dżungla (11/26) - serial amerykański 14.45 Daszek - program satyryczny 15.00 Benny Hill 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - pr. Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.15 KaroIina w mieście (17) - amerykański serial komediowy 16.45 Film na telefon: Dezerter - film prod. USA (1985 r., 89 min), Pełnia księżyca - film prod. USA (1981 r., 91 min) 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Tekwar (15/18) - serial prod. USA 19.55 Herkules (12/13) - serial amerykański 20.55 Kino satelitarne: Avalon - film fab. prod. USA (1990 r., 122 min) 23.15 Na każdy temat - talk show 0.15 Magazyn sportowy 1.15 Muzyka na BIS 2.45 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Alternatywy 4 - serial pol. 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę 8.00 Informacje Studia Kontakt 8.15 Folkowe nuty: Podlaska Kapela Ludowa 8.45 Trzy misie - film anim. dla dzieci 9.10 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 9.30 Niedzielne muzykowanie: W hołdzie Janowi Pawłowi - Krzysztof Penderecki "Te Deum" 10.15 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny 10.30 Poznaj świat - teleturniej edukacyjny 11.15 Teatr Familijny: Waldemar Zyszkiewicz - Miłość, która zapala gwiazdy 11.40 Wszystko gra: Kontrabas - program dla dzieci 12.00 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci 12.30 Skarbiec - magazyn kulturalno-historyczny 13.00 3 x 13 - program publicystyczny 13.30 Piraci w tawernie - teleturniej 14.00 U schyłku drugiego tysiąclecia. Spotkanie z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem 14.20 Sceny domowe 14.40 Pałace i dwory Rzeczypospolitej 15.00 Kraina uśmiechu 16.00 Biografie: Piotr Michałowski - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Prawdziwe przygody profesora Thompsona - serial anim. dla młodych widzów 17.40 Tajemnica Enigmy - serial pol. 19.00 Wesoła gromadka Artosu - program rozrywkowy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut '97 22.00 Czarodziej z Harlemu - komedia pol. 23.15 Program na poniedziałek 23.35 Klucz do szczęścia - program rozrywkowy 0.05 Benefis Jerzego Nowosielskiego 1.00 Kraina uśmiechu 1.55 Gorąca dziesiątka Muzycznej "Jedynki" 2.30 Wesoła gromadka Artosu - program rozrywkowy 3.00 Panorama 3.30 Czarodziej z Harlemu - komedia pol. 4.45 Klucz do szczęścia 5.25 Pałace i dwory Rzeczypospolitej 5.40 Sceny domowe 6.00 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny 6.15 Informacje Studia Kontakt 6.30 3 x 13 - program publicystyczny (powt.) Polsat 2 7.00 „CNN News" 7.30 „Beethoven" 8.00 „Jogi - łowca skarbów" 8.30 „Klub baby-sitters" 9.00 „Motomyszy z Marsa" 9.30 „Orbitalny posterunek" 10.30 „Prawo do miłości" 11.00 „Bill Cosby... gra o wszystko" 11.30 „Grace w opałach" 12.30 „La ultima noche" 13.30 „Dance World" 14.00 „Power Dance" 14.30 „X Games" 15.30 „Magazyn motoryzacyjny młodych" 16.00 „Beethoven" 16.30 „Jogi, łowca skarbów" 17.00 „Klub babysitters" 17.30 „Motomyszy z Marsa" 18.00 „Orbitalny posterunek" 19.00 „CNN News" 19.30 „Prawo do miłości" 20.00 „Grace w opałach" 21.00 „Gra!my News" 21.05 „Who is Who" 22.00 „PEMS" 23.00 „Gra!my News" 23.05 „Soundtrack" - serial 23.30 „Afficionado" 0.00 „Przytul mnie" 0.30 „ Dżana Music" 1.00 Pożegnanie RTL 7 7.00 „Ukryta kamera" 7.25 „Zaginiony świat" 7.50 „Siódemka dzieciom" 9.30 „To znowu ty?" - serial komediowy USA 9.55 „Kameleon" - serial sensacyjny 10.50 „Sliders" - serial dla młodzieży 11.35 „Campbellowie" - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 12.30 „Siódemka dzieciom" 13.20 „Jan Paweł II" - film biograficzny USA 15.10 „Detektywi z wyższych sfer" - angielski serial sensacyjny 16.05 „Powrót na Wyspę Skarbów" - angielski serial przygodowy 16.55 „Siedem pokus" 17.45 „Świat pana trenera" - serial 18.15 „Ukryta kamera" 18.45 „Kacper" 19.10 „Pogoda" 19.15 „7 minut" 19.25 „Świat pana trenera" - serial 19.50 „Pogoda" 19.55 „Wujek Buck" - komedia USA 21.55 „Gwiazdy Hollywood" - serial dok. 22.45 „Detektywi z wyższych sfer" - serial sens. 23.40 „Ukryta kamera" 0.05 „Siedem pokus" TV Wisła 7.05 „Telezakupy" 8.00 „Pogoda, fakty" 8.10 Filmy anim. 9.00 „Twój problem - nasza głowa" 10.00 „Na starcie" 10.30 „Beeper" - magazyn muzyczny 11.35 „Dance Time" 12.00 „Świat wokół nas" 12.30 „Gillette" 13.05 „Magnum" 14.00 „Odwaga serca" 14.30 „Modelki na Karaibach" - serial francuski 16.00 „Pogoda, fakty" 16.05 „Time Trax" 17.00 „Detektyw Remington Steele" 18.00 „Pogoda, fakty" 18.10 „Babylon V" 19.00 „Nasz człowiek w parlamencie" 19.30 „Pogoda, informacje" 19.45 „Mission Impossible" 20.40 „Matlock" - serial 21.50 „Pogoda, fakty" 22.00 „Riptide" - serial 22.50 „Nie z tej ziemi" - serial 23.20 „Babylon V" - serial sf. USA 0.10 „Taaaka ryba" Canal + 7.00 „Bugs Bunny" - filmy animowane 8.00 „Simba, król zwierząt" - serial animowany 8.25 „Imperium orłów" - film dok. 9.00 „Bohater ostatniej akcji" - film sensacyjny USA 11.05 „Poszukiwanie jednookiego" - komedia USA 12.30 „Raj na ziemi" (2) - film dok. 13.25 „Uwolnić orkę 2" - film familijny USA 15.00 „Ich własna liga" - komedia obyczajowa USA 17.20 „Strażnik pierwszej damy" - komediodramat USA 19.00 „Festiwal Filmowy w Cannes" - transmisja z zakończenia festiwalu 20.00 „Miłosna serenada" - australijska czarna komedia 21.40 „Zemsta gangstera" - film sensacyjny USA 23.15 „Wielki Tydzień" - dramat polski 1.00 „Pogranicze prawa" - film akcji USA 2.40 „Ich troje" - komedia USA 4.10 „Na srebrnym globie" - polski film fantastyczny Polonia 1 5.30 „TV Top shop" 8.30 Filmy anim. 10.00 „W domu" 10.30 „Bliżej filmu" 11.00 „Escape" 11.30 „Young Duke" 12.00 „TV Top shop" 16.00 Filmy anim. 17.30 „Kurs rysunku" 18.00 „W domu" 18.30 „Reportaż z planu" 19.00 „EurovilIage" 19.30 „Bliżej filmu" 20.00 „Koncert W. A. Mozarta" 21.00 „Tele Box" 21.30 „Pełnym gazem" 22.00 „TV Top shop" PTK 1 10.00-11.00 Blok poranny (powtórzenie z soboty) 17.15-19.10 Blok premierowy - „Oprawa" (Zapowiedź programów, Wiadomości, Horoskop, Koncert życzeń), „Muzyczny szpont", „Hit tygodnia" „Pięć minut o PTK", „Bez montażu", „Zapowiedź PTK 1 i PTK 2" „Telezagadka" 21.30-23.20 Blok powtórzeniowy PTK 2 12.00 „Atomic TV" 14.00 „Wizjer PeTeKa2" 14.30 „Rodzina Leśniewskich" - komedia polska 16.00 „Reporter" 16.30 „Superman" 17.00 „Kot w butach" 17.30 „Przygody Speeda Błyskawicy" 18.00 „Video Soul" 18.30 „Z ziemi i z powietrza" 19.00 „Video Vibration" 19.30 „XL" 20.00 „Ścigany przez strach" - film sens. USA 21.30 „Kabel Man" 22.00 „Dobry i zły glina" - film sensacyjny USA 23.35 „Wieczór jazzowy" Discovery Channel 16.00 Air Power 17.00 Submarines: Sharks of Steet 18.00 Lonely Planet 19.00 The Quest 19.30 Arthur C. Clarke's World of Strange Powers 20.00 Super-Creeps! 23.00 Justice Files 0.00 Bodyguards 1.00 CIose BBC Prime 5.00 Powers of the President 6.00 BBC World News 6.25 Prime Weather 6.30 Simon and the Witch 6.50 Bodger and Badger 7.05 Mop and Smiff 7.20 Get Your Own Back 7.45 Archer's Goon 8.10 Blue Peter 8.30 Grange Hiil Omnibus 9.05 Top of the Pops 9.30 Style Challenge 9.55 Ready, Steady, Cook 10.20 Prime Weather 10.25 The Six Wives of Henry VIII 11.55 Style Challenge 12.20 Ready, Steady, Cook 12.45 Kilroy 13.30 Childrens Hospital 97 14.00 The House of Eliott 14.45 Prime Weather 14.50 Jonny Briggs 15.05 Run the Risk 15.30 Blue Peter 15.50 Grange Hill Omnibus 16.25 Prime Weather 16.30 Wildlife 17.00 BBC World News 17.25 Prime Weather 17.30 Antiques Roadshow 18.00 Lovejoy 19.00 999 20.00 John Ford 21.00 Yes Prime Minister 21.30 The Six Wives of Henry VIII 23.00 Songs of Praise 23.35 Mastermind 0.05 Prime Weather 0.10 Managing in the Marketplace 0.30 Images of Education 1.00 Rich Mathematical Activities 1.30 Play and the Social World 2.00 Race: Portrayal 4.00 Japanese Language and People Eurosport 7.30 Motocross 8.00 Motorcycling: Italian Grand Prix 9.00 Motorcycling: Road Racing World Championship - Italian Grand Prix 9.30 Rally: 97 Atlas Rally 10.00 Motorcycling: Road Racing World Championship - Italian Grand Prix 14.15 Mountain Bike: World Cup 15.30 Tractor Pulling: Indoor competition 16.30 Motorcycling: Road Racing World Championship - Italian Grand Prix 18.00 Tennis: ATP Tour / Mercedes Super 9 Toumament 20.00 NASCAR: Winston Cup Series 22.00 Motorcycling: Road Racing World Championship - Italian Grand Prix 0.00 Rally: 97 Atlas Rally 0.30 Close MTV 6.00 Morning Videos 7.00 Kickstart 9.30 Singled Out 10.00 MTV Amour 11.00 Hitlist UK 12.00 MTV News at Night Weekend Edition 12.30 Stylissimo! 13.00 Select MTV 14.00 Cannes Weekend 17.00 MTV's European Top 20 Countdown 19.00 Madonna: Her Story in Music 19.30 MTV World Tour 20.00 MTV Base 21.00 The Jenny McCarthy Show 21.30 MTV's Beavis & Butthead 22.00 Rock Am Ring '97 22.30 The Big Picture: Beavis & Butt-head Do America Movie Special 23.00 Best of MTV US Loveline 0.00 Amour-Alhon 3.00 Night Videos Sky News 6.00 Sunrise 9.30 Business Week 11.00 SKY News 11.30 The Book Show 12.30 Week in Review Intemational 13.00 SKY News 13.30 Beyond 2000 14.00 SKY News 14.30 Reuters Reports 15.00 SKY News 15.30 Space - the Final Frontíer 16.00 SKY News 16.30 Week in Review Intemational 17.00 Live at Five 18.00 SKY News 18.30 Target 19.00 SKY News 19.30 Sportsline 20.00 SKY News 21.00 SKY News 21.30 SKY Worldwide Report 22.00 SKY National News 23.00 SKY News 23.30 CBS Weekend News 0.00 SKY News 1.00 SKY News 2.00 SKY News 2.30 Business Week 3.00 SKY News 3.30 Week in Review International 4.00 SKY News 4.30 CBS Weekend News 5.00 SKY News Cartoon Network/TNT 5.00 Omer and the Starchild 5.30 The Fruitties 6.00 Thomas the Tank Engine 6.30 Blinky Bill 7.00 Big Bag 8.00 Scooby Doo 8.30 Bugs Bunny 8.45 Two Stupid Dogs 9.00 The Mask 9.30 Cow and Chicken 9.45 World Premiere Toons 10.00 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest 10.30 Tom and Jerry 11.00 The Jetsons 11.30 The Addams Family 11.45 Dumb and Dumber 12.00 The New Scooby Doo Mysteries 12.15 Daffy Duck 12.30 The Flintstones 13.00 Yogi's Great Escape 14.45 Tom and Jerry 15.00 Ivanhoe 15.30 Droopy 16.00 Hong Kong Phooey 16.30 The Jetsons 17.00 Tom and Jerry 17.30 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest 18.00 The Mask 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Scooby Doo 19.30 Dexter's Laboratory 19.45 World Premiere Toons 20.00 The Bugs and Daffy Show 20.30 Two Stupid Dogs 21.00 The Band Wagon 23.00 Butterfield 8 0.35 Night of the Iguana 3.10 Hussy CNN 5.00 World News 5.30 Global View 6.00 World News 6.30 Style 7.00 World News 7.30 World Sport 8.00 World News 8.30 Science & Technology Week 9.00 World News 9.30 Computer Connection 10.00 World News 10.30 Showbiz This Week 11.00 World News 11.30 World Business This Week 12.00 Worid News 12.30 World Sport 13.00 World News 13.30 Pro Golf Weekly 14.00 Larry King Weekend 15.00 World News 15.30 World Sport 16.00 World News 16.30 This Week in the NBA 17.00 Late Edition 18.00 World News 18.30 Moneyweek 19.00 World Report 20.00 World Report 21.00 World News 21.30 Best of Insight 22.00 Early Prime 22.30 World Sport 23.00 World View 23.30 Style 0.00 Diplomatic License 0.30 Earth Matters 1.00 Prime News 1.30 Global View 2.00 Impact 4.00 World News 4.30 This Week in the NBA NBC Super Channel 5.00 Travel Xpress 5.30 Inspiration 8.00 Executive Lifestyles 8.30 Europe á la carte 9.00 Travel Xpress 10.00 Super Shop 11.00 NBC Super Sports 11.30 Gillette World Sports Special 12.00 Inside the PGA Tour 12.30 Inside the Seníor PGA Tour 13.00 This Week in Baseball 13.30 Major League Baseball 15.00 Dateline NBC 16.00 The McLaughlin Group 16.30 Meet the Press 17.30 Scan 18.00 Europe a la carte 18.30 Travel Xpress 19.00 Time & Again 20.00 NBC Super Sports 21.00 The Best of the Tonight Show With Jay Leno 22.00 Profiler 23.00 Talkin' Jazz 23.30 The Ticket NBC 0.00 The Best of the Tonight Show With Jay Leno 1.00 MSNBC Internight Weekend 2.00 Frost's Century 3.00 Talkin' Jazz 3.30 Travel Xpress 4.00 Frost's Century Sky 1 6.00 Hour of Power 7.00 My Little Pony 7.30 Delfy And His Friends 8.00 Press Your Luck 8.30 Love Connection 9.00 Quantum Leap 10.00 Kung Fu: The Legend Continues 11.00 Hit Mix 12.00 World Wrestling Federation Superstars 13.00 Code 3 13.30 Sea Rescue 14.00 Star Trek: Originals 15.00 Star Trek: Next Generation 16.00 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine 17.00 Star Trek: Voyager 18.00 The Simpsons 18.30 The Simpsons 19.00 Early Edition 20.00 The New Adventures of Superman 21.00 The X-Files 23.00 Forever Knight 0.00 Daddy Dearest 0.30 LAPD 1.00 Civil Wars 2.00 Hit Mix Long Play Sky Movies 6.00 The Little Sheperd of Kingdom Come 8.00 Lady Jane 10.20 Casper 12.00 Problem Child 3 13.30 Story Book 15.30 The Neverending Story III 17.30 Problem Child 3 19.00 Casper 21.00 Nobodyls Fool 23.00 The City of Lost Children 0.55 Before Sunrise 2.40 Thin lce 4.10 The Little Sheperd of Kingdom Come